


Stand Together [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [58]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America Sam Wilson, Captain America Steve Rogers, Fanart, Gay Sam Wilson, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Sam





	Stand Together [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun. I love how bright Sam's wings are (they are so weird to draw O_o ... comic Sam's feathers are squarish :I)  
> I loved the taped of bi flags on Steve's cowl.


End file.
